This invention relates generally to a compartmented package for sequentially storing, mixing and dispensing fluids.
The invention is suitable for use in connection with the many materials which are mixed together immediately before use. Particular utility for the invention is for the dispensing of mixed fluids which must be kept separated until immediately before use, such as light producing chemicals, various pharmeceutical compositions, insecticides, the components of photographic developers, two component plastic adhesives and coatings, etc.
Although many types of compartmented packages have been provided and proposed for the above noted applications, they exhibit either individually or collectively certain difficiencies. For example, the labor and equipment costs entailed for producing multi-component packages generally exceeds substantially the cost of the components per se. A need exists, therefore, for compartmented packages that can reduce the ultimate cost of a finished multi-component packaged product.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved, less expensive compartmented package for plural components that are to be separately stored and then combined for use.